MySims Agents 2: The Return of Morcubus
Before I Start... Before I start, I just want to say that I'm new to the whole wiki thing, so this is my very first article. That being said, I hope you guys can still enjoy my attempt at a story. Sims *Special Agent Name *Agent Buddy *Evelyn Gray *Dr Mike Gray *Dr Roxie Road *Jenny *Special Agent Walker *Raphael *Rose *Morcubus *Dragomir *Svetlana *Brandi *Esma *Wendalyn *Roger *Luis *Sir Vincent Skullfinder (I will add more sims as the story progresses) Backstory This game is set seven years after the events of the first MySims Agents (which, as far as we know, is meant to take place in 2009), meaning that this is set in the year 2016. As seen in the previous game, Evelyn Gray is rescued from the nightmare realm along with Morcubus in the "alternate ending" after the dispatch missions are completed. Story (Book Format Agent Buddy, Evelyn Gray, Dr Mike Gray, Jenny, Special Agent Walker in SPA Headquarters) Buddy: Oh, hiya pals! My name's Buddy. You might be wondering what I'm doing in this agent uniform, well, it has something to do with my best pal who is the greatest agent ever! They look a little something like this... (Create-a-sim screen) animation format You: Guys, you're acting a little strange. What's going on? Buddy: Oh, nothing. (Dr Roxie Road comes out from other room) You: Roxie, what have you got behind your back? Everyone else: SURPRISE! Roxie Road: Happy 27th birthday, Special Agent Name. (Cake is put down on your desk) You: Thanks guys! (You notice a strange powdery substance on the candle wicks; but think nothing of it. Roxie pulls out lighter. A loud explosion occurs when candles are lit. A shadowy figure darts away.) You: HEY! You are tresspassing the SPA Headquarters! Raphel: You can't stop me (Raphael pulls out bubblegum-gun. You are ensnared and quickly pass out. Raphael goes to hangar and jumps onto aircraft with Rose.) Rose: C'mon, let's get this sucker out of here. (You regain consciousness. You are strapped to a souped-up gyro dance sphere which has capabilities of killing. Morcubus, Dragomir and Svetlana approach you.) Morcubus: Ah, Special Agent Name, how lovely to see you again, not! You: Hi, Morcubus. How was your little holiday? Must've been a NIGHTMARE with no TV! Morcubus: Oh, still a fool, I see. Allow me to introduce my new henchmen, Dragomir and Svetlana. (You see Dragomir's giant muscles. You gulp but try and play it cool.) You: Wow, kind of big for a sim. Dragomir (Angrily): WUT?! Svetlana: Charming, just like all SPA agents. Morcubus: You are extremely foolish, agent Name. You: You are extremely foolish, agent Name. Morcubus: Excuse me? You: Excuse me? Morcubus: Oh, that's so mature. You: Oh, that's so mature. Morcubus: I'm an imbecile. You: Haha! Yes you are! Morcubus: Oh, for goodness' sake, shut up! You: Make me. Morcubus: OK then, Dragomir? (Dragomir walks over to you, he punches you in the stomach) You: Oww! Morcubus: No, you idiot. Not him, the sphere! Dragomir: Sorry boss. (Dragomir punches and destroys dance sphere!) Morcubus: DRAGOMIR! You were to activate it, not destroy it! (Morcubus slaps Dragomir) You: Now's my chance! (Cutscene Over) (Next cutscene: You have escaped room. Morcubus, Dragomir and Svetlana are chasing you) Morcubus (Over Loudspeaker): Attention, all Morcucorp employees, a prisoner has escaped. This is not a drill, I repeat: THIS IS NOT A DRILL! (Morcucorp employees flood into hallway) Roger: C'mon, pal. Let's SWEAT! Luis: Why do you take this job so seriously, Roger. I'm just doing this because I think "Works for Evil Mastermind" would look good on my college application! Roger: It's all about the MUSCLE! Esma: I cannot believe that my job as colonel of operations was given to that selfish, good-for-nothing brat, Svetlana! Svetlana: What was that? Esma (Surprised Svetlana is there): Oh, um... I said... now you are colonel of operations... Svetlana: Uh huh? Esma: Um... you will get rid of all the selfish, good-for-nothing brats... ? Brandi: Wow, Boss. Even Svetlana isn't that deaf. Svetlana: That's it! (Svetlana fights w/Brandi and Esma) Category:Fanfictions Category:MySims Agents Sequels